Human telekinesis
'''Human telekinesis '''is a human genotype occurring in roughly 30% of the population, in which the person has an innate, genetic potential to gain telekinesis. The unit for measuring the raw power of telekinesis is called a Psci, or Pk for short. Psci has a continuous scale from 0 to 100, where 0 denotes the lack of Psci. Realizing telekinetic powers While the genotype is itself common, less than a percentage of the population tends to have enough patience and discipline to adequately train themselves to fully realize these powers. Training requires large amounts of idle time and silence. As the gene appears uniformly often within all human populations, the rate of realization is largely dependent on the culture in which the person is ingrained in. Following numbers are approximations: * >90% of population realized: Monks, hermits, lighthouse keepers * 50-90% realized: Native inhabitants of Greenland, Antarctica and Pluto * 10-49% realized: Western cultures living in sparely populated areas, most indigenous cultures * 5-9% realized: Most of Western and Eastern culture, some nomadic cultures * <5% realized: most nomadic cultures, hunter-gatherers, and sufferers of several mental illnesses affecting attention span. Psci levels have no relation to the rate of realization. Powers attainable through realization The telekinetic genotype has no discernible effects before realization. However, several people with phenomenally powerful telekinesis have been known to unwillingly 'bleed' telekinesis, causing objects to fly around or break indiscriminately. Anecdotal sources claim that those with telekinetic genes have tendency for antisocial behavior and excessive headaches. Objective study has proven these correlations to largely manifest from the placebo effect, and will only occur once the person has attained knowledge of their telekinetic genes. Realized telekinetic powers allow a person to manipulate objects mentally, without any physical interaction. This includes anything achievable by physical interaction. Some high-powered telekinetics have also conclusively proven to be capable of extranormal events using telekinesis. The levels of Psci measurable in the human brain will have direct effects on a person's telekinetic powers. Below is a generalized list which details some of these powers. Psci levels are generally normally distributed, with the 11-20 range being the most common. Note that higher levels include all mentioned powers from lower levels. * 0 Psci: No attainable telekinesis. * <1 Psci: Effect the outcome of dice throws, glitch out electronic devices. * 1-5 Psci: Move small objects, up to a full glass of water weighing about 0.3 kilograms. * 6-10 Psci: Move larger objects, lifting capacity up to 10 kilograms. * 11-20 Psci: Self-levitation, high accuracy tasks such as folding origami, lifting capacity up to 100 kilograms. * 21-30 Psci: Capability to participate in a sort of telekinetic arm wrestle called Ojoas. Lifting capacity up to 500 kilograms. Possibility to develop telepathy. * 31-50 Psci: Lifting capacity up to 2000 kilograms. Telepathy common at this level. * 51-80 Psci: Lifting capacity up to 5000 kilograms. First noted possibility for extranormal events, such as creating small Spatial anomalies. * 80-90 Psci: Lifting capacity up to 10000 kilograms, considered the Superhuman limit for telekinetics. Possibility to create moderately large spatial anomalies at will. Possibility for mind control of lower-level telepathic users. 99.9% of the telekinetic population score a lower Psci level than 80. * 90<% Psci: Seemingly capable of bending the physical laws to their whims. No upper limit has thus far been observed, but the highest Psci level holder, former lighthouse keeper Auer Alumines with a score of 97 had a recorded lifting capacity of around 270 million kilograms. Less than 100 people total in recorded history have scored higher than 90. Category:Concepts